


Home.

by marvelfan_RFH



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I Love Peter, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Very very short oneshot, a ray of sunshine, he is so sweet, ill kill thanos for what he did honestly i hate him, sorry - Freeform, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan_RFH/pseuds/marvelfan_RFH
Summary: He sat on the roof and thought what it would feel like if he fell.





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> check the tags and stay safe!!
> 
> \-----check end notes pls

He sat on the roof, looking down at the city, at all the people and cars...

and thought about what it would be like to

f

a

l

l

or to  j

        u

        m

         p

But he knows that he can’t because if he’s not alive then the people who live in New York will be in danger and he can’t do that he has to protect the little guy  
he  
he-

Ned won’t have a best friend anymore, MJ will (he doesn’t know but he hopes she’ll care (ignores the feeling that no one cares about Peter Parker), May won’t have anyone and he can’t do that to her- to them

He takes a deep breath and swings back home.

Home.  
Home is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all. This is my first work EVER and its super super short jvdsbviubek  
> anyways English isn't my first language and this hasn't been beta'ed so sorry for any mistakes


End file.
